


Stories Hidden in the Red Sand

by ObsessiveTinyDragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Romance, romance is awkward and so is Sasori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveTinyDragon/pseuds/ObsessiveTinyDragon
Summary: Stories. The red sand has plenty of them.Some are buried deep within the sand, wanting to hide their secrets. Others rest on the surface, yearning to be discovered.Shall we pick one up and begin a story?(I love suggestions so feel free to say whatever. I might take a while though due to me being lazy and having writer's block.)
Relationships: Sasori (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“You know,” you snuggled into the blankets wrapped tightly around you. Through the window, the snow lightly fell, almost dancing as they hit the ground. “Winter is my favorite season.”

“You get sick every time you come in contact with it,” Sasori scoffed as he placed a cup of tea in front of you. “Why would you like something like that?”

“Eh, every rose has its thorns,” you sniffled before sipping your tea. “You, for one, have many.” You lightly nudged his shoulder.

His eyes narrowed. “Do not compare me to the thing that gives you colds.”

“I ain’t saying that you get me sick, I’m just saying that getting involved with a guy that turns people into puppets isn’t the safest road in life.” You put down your teacup and shrugged the blankets off. Leaning forward, you pressed your hand against the window. “In Yukigakure, the snow’s eternal, just like you.”

Sasori rolled his eyes. “Don’t touch the glass, its freezing.” Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you away from the window and into his lap.

“I like things that are eternal,” You whispered. “That way, I know they’ll never leave me.”

“Don’t get sappy with me,” he pulled the blankets back over your body. “Honestly, you always get this way when you get a cold.”

“You’re soft, just like snow,” You yawned as your head rested against Sasori’s chest. “You promise to stay with me forever, Sasori?”

“Yes, fine.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled as you drifted into sleep.

Sasori clicked his tongue at your snoring form. “You’re going to be sore in the morning if you continue to sleep on me.”

You replied with a louder snore.

“Comparing me to winter. I swear, you make no sense,” he curled a strand of your hair around his finger, gently tugging on it. “But I suppose that winter is in a way its own art.”

Looking back at the window, he watched the snow fall.


	2. Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astraphobia: the fear of thunder and lightening

A particularly loud boom of thunder snaps you awake.

Still drowsy from sleep, you sat up and slid off the bed, sluggishly making your way to the window and pulling the curtains open.

The moon and stars were nowhere to be seen, leaving outside in pitch black darkness. The only thing you could hear were raindrops patting against the glass.

Another roar of thunder, and lightning illuminated the world outside your window.

You stepped back, sitting back on the bed and counting the seconds between the thunder and the strikes of light.

The pauses between them were becoming shorter, and the lightning was getting closer and brighter.

With a sigh, you stood up and pulled your blanket off the bed, rolling it up and tucking it under your arm before heading towards the door. As it opened, a gust of cold air burst through, sending shivers up your spine.

Shaking off the chill, you pressed on, feet padding against the wood floors as you went down the hall. Upon reaching the door at the end of the hallway, you knocked as softly as possible before turning the knob and letting yourself in.

Sasori sat on his bed, hunched over a puppet as he carved into its wooden body. After a minute, his head finally lifted to look at you.

"Still awake, huh?" you leaned against the doorway with a tired smile. "Any special reason why?"

"The muse is at its best when it isn't wanted,"

"Nice try. But we both know why you're up." as if on cue, thunder roared, sounding as if it were just a few feet away.

Sasori flinches, so subtly that if you hadn't been looking you would have missed it. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Remember when we were kids and Suna would randomly have lightning storms?" you sat on the bed, hand slowly inching towards his and stopping just before you touch his fingertips. "I would have to walk all the way to your house and sleep in your bed with you just so you wouldn't be scared?"

"What does this walk down memory lane have to do with anything?" He scoffed.

You gave him a gentle smile and replied, "We don't have to talk about it, but if you want, I can stay until the storm passes."

His eyes drifted to your nearly touching hands before giving a small nod.

Your grin matched that of the Cheshire Cat as you laced his fingers with yours, sliding towards him till your shoulders bumped against each other.

The storm raged on outside, but judging by the small smile on his face, that didn't matter as much anymore.


	3. Unrequited

Your fingers slightly dig into the dirt, gripping the stem just above its roots before pulling. You scrape dirt off flower before placing in the basket you carried in your arms. Gathering flowers had been your favorite pastime for as long as you could remember. It made it easy to forget your problems.

Unfortunately, your biggest problem was sitting by your side, ranting about his insufferable partner, and how he doesn't know or appreciate true art.

It wasn't that you loathed his company; quite the opposite, really. The problem was that it was hard to breathe around Sasori, given the wilting flower petals in your throat.

He's oblivious to your suffering, or at least you hope so. It's for the best. After all, the man himself said that he was incapable of love or emotions. That tidbit of information was revealed during the time you met.

A month later, you fell in love with him. You didn’t even realize you did before it was too late.

It was laughable. For three weeks, you had this hope that one day your feelings might be reciprocated. Then you felt something in your throat. Not long after, you began to cough up flower petals. Daffodils, to be exact. That was a kick to the gut.

It hurt to see his face, but he mattered far too much, so you ignored the petals and smiled. You just hoped you were still smiling as your fingers tightened around your basket, to the point your knuckles were a pale white. 

That wetness running down your cheek was sweat, right?

Sasori's bemused expression tells you otherwise. His hand grips your shoulder, gently shaking it. A silent question; what's wrong?

You want to say everything, to say that you can't stand hiding your feelings while it slowly kills you.  
Instead, you swallow the petals back down, and wave off his concerns with your most convincing smile.  
You know he doesn't buy it, but he lets it slide, choosing to resume the conversation.

Sunset comes quicker then desired. Sasori begins to leave, and you quickly stop him with a tug on his sleeve. Before you can think about the consequences, you reveal the red tulip you had been hiding behind your back.

"You're important to me, you know?"

For a few, yet agonizing moments, Sasori stares at the tulip as if it had grown a head.

He snatches the flower with a mutter of gratitude before turning around and walking away.

As his figure disappears in the distance, your smile finally falls, and you sink to the grown, gripping your chest as you choke on the petals clawing their way up your throat.

You knew he would never return your feelings, and perhaps that's what hurt most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many sad emotions and I cope by making poor Reader suffer. I wrote this on a whim so feel free to tell me if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Also, I love suggestions, so drop any ideas y'all have in the comments.


End file.
